


It's Not Real

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Transphobia, nothing warms my heart like making my favorite characters suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: It's just a nightmare. But it feels a lot more real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is supposed to be set after they defeat Loki and I predict he's just going back into the cavern but extremely weakened so
> 
> ah 
> 
> i love making my favorite characters cry

_ Alex stood in front of her father, in his female form. She stared at him, and neither of them said anything until Loki started laughing. _

_ “What’s so funny?” Alex asked.  _

_ Loki stopped laughing. “You,” he said. “My darling daughter, you have been spurned by your mortal parents. And yet, you never join me. Never submit.” _

_ “My parents only spurn me because of you,” she said. Her eyes had dropped, however, their eye contact broken. _

_ “It’s not my fault you’re this way,” Loki spat. “I had no hand in-” he waved his hands vaguely. “-this. I didn’t make you who you are.” _

_ “You are my - my mother,” Alex said, looking up. “You made me.” _

_ Loki started laughing again. Laughs that seemed to get louder and louder. He grabbed Alex’s chin, pinching her cheeks between two fingers. “Don’t speak to me with that tone then,” he hissed, before letting her go.  _

_ “Fuck you,” she said. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. “Fuck you!” She pushed him away, and turned away.  _

_ “Remember, Alex. I’m the only family that hasn’t spurned you,” Loki said in a sickly sweet voice. “Come join me.” _

_ “No, I won’t.” She faced him again. “You’re not here. You’re not real.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

* * *

 

Alex woke up, shaking as she sat up. Another nightmare. Another bad dream. She looked to her side, remembering that Magnus was sleeping besides her. Quietly, she tried to calm herself, taking in deep breaths, but it didn’t seem to be working. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched the comforter, her hands still shaking. 

A sob forced its way out of her throat, and she stopped clutching the comforter. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to keep quiet as she cried. She threaded her hands through her hair. Her throat was hurting from the quiet sobs she wished would stop. 

She didn’t notice when Magnus woke up until he started rubbing her back. Alex turned to  him - his choppy, short hair mussed up from sleep, brow furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alex wiped away the tears on her cheeks and told Magnus is a hoarse voice, “I had a nightmare.”

Magnus didn’t ask about her nightmare, and she was silently thankful as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, curling up against him. “It’s okay,” he said, rubbing her back as she started crying again. “It’s okay, It’s just a dream.”

Alex swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s just a dream.” She didn’t stop crying though, those words repeating in her head.  _ Remember, Alex. I’m the only family that hasn’t spurned you _ , Loki’s voice taunted in her ears.

Loki was back in his cavern, too weak to project into people’s dreams. She knew it was just a bad dream, but after so many dreams with him taunting her, it was hard to believe that.

As her crying ceased, Magnus started to lay back down, Alex still in his arms. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was a kiss against her forehead that left her feeling warm inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hedgehogs if you liked the story leave some kudos and comment b/c whenever you leave a comment it inspires me to keep writing stories for you wonderful folks


End file.
